


Hermione, hogwarts slut

by Dring1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Public Sex, Teasing, slut, slutty hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dring1/pseuds/Dring1
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 39





	Hermione, hogwarts slut

Harry and hermione sat in the back of potions class, they both were bored out of their minds, Harry was bored cause he didn’t like the work, she was bored cause she already knew it. Hermione started giggling to herself, “what’s up?” Harry said looking for any kind of entertainment. “Oh nothing, just thinking about stuff” she said coy. “What kind of stuff?” Harry responded. “Just what the girls say about you, but I’ll never tell” she said giggling, he looked annoyed “have you and Ginny shagged yet” Harry was stunned at this, “what that’s none of your business” she laughed even harder. “You need to get on with it, deans got his eyes on her and I hear he’s got a massive knob” Harry gasped, “how do you know that?” “I gave him a handjob in the bathroom last year, fucking huge!” She said Harry fell silent. Hermione was always a slut but he never paid any attention but now puberty had hit her like a ton of bricks and her tits were huge now and she showed them off, letting her cleavage show and cutting her skirt up to her ass made her so desirable to Harry. He kept his eyes fixed on his paper trying not to look as she sorted her shirt out pushing up her tits. “Shit I dropped my quill” hermione said pushing out her chair and bending over seductively to pick it up, shaking her ass as she did, only tried to glance but immediately started starting at her ass, her tight big ass with a white thong. She turned around catching him looking and laughed loudly making the teacher shush her, “we’re you looking at my arse you little perv” Harry looked embarrassed “you’ve got a girlfriend mister, eyes to yourself” hermiones eyes shot to Harry’s crotch which was swelling before her eyes, “oh my god you’ve got a boner!” She said way too loud, Harry shushed her crossing his legs, “god you must be hard up for it, was it my arse?” Harry ignored her, she grabbed his thigh pulling it down showing his boner pressed against his trousers. She moved her hand up and grazed it against his member, he flinched away. “Come on no one’s looking” she said grabbing it again through his pants, now with her full hand. He moaned as she started massaging it up and down “fucking hell Harry your proper hard, do you wand me to wank you off?” she moved up undoing his belt, he opened his mouth but she shushed him quiet and carried on. She pulled down his pants revealing his rock solid cock, she laughed looking at it, it was 6 inches and rock hard with pulsing veins. She wrapped her hand around it and started jerking, feeling him get even harder, with her other hand she undid her top button revealing more of her tits to him, he stared at them as she jerked faster, she spat on her hand lubricating his hard cock as she wanked him harder and harder. Before stopping completely. He looked up at her sad before realising what she was doing as she started slinking under the desk, she crawled across to him, fully unbuttoning her shirt letting her tits fall out, Harry was mesmerised, she smiled before bringing her mouth to his cock planting her tongue at the base and licking all the way up to the tip making him moan, she put her mouth around the head and started sucking him off. She pushed her head down bobbing on his cock jerking him off at the same time. He looked around to see if anyone was looking. She started playing with her pussy, “hermione I’m gonna cum” he whispered, she took it out of her mouth and started jerking him off really fast, “wait hermione don’t!” He said panicked realising why she was giggling. He tried to resist but couldn’t as he exploaded with 6 hot white ropes of cum shooting across his jumper. As hermione gasped. She put it back in her mouth sucking the last few drops into her mouth and swallowing them down while stroking his balls. Harry didn’t know what he was going to do he was covered in cum. Hermione sat back in her chair wiping her mouth and buttoning up her shirt laughing at Harry’s situation. “I’ll let you put it in my pussy next time” she whispered in his ear. He went an even brighter shade of red.


End file.
